The Wolf (Legends of Tomorrow AU)
by Untalented.fanfic
Summary: When Wolf had almost killed Sara, Ava and Ray, she wanted to join the Legends. While Sara seemed hesitant, but Zari jumped in. The plot? Zari and Wolf become very close after some problems and sex. Contains adult themes like: -Death -Sex -Depression and self-harm -Cursing


_A/N_

 _So for the start, this is the **First Fanfiction** that everyone needs to write, so I'm sorry. Second, I really don't know how many people actually read OC based stories, but here goes._

 _And before I forget, if the OC seems like a Mary Sue, don't worry. This is the first OC I'm writing into a canon story. Sorry about that too, but if the OC seems TOO Mary Sue, please inform me. And now onto the show!_

Chapter 1

"Your plan worked, now release me!" A woman yelled at me from her chair. "And why would I do that?" I grinned widely now facing her. "She'll find you and she will destroy you." The woman huffed. "I'm counting on that, Director Sharpe."

"Sara Lance has boarded the Waverider." Gideon called out. "Thank you Gideon. Alert Guards 7, 10, 13 and 14, will you?" I asked while starting to walk away from Director Sharpe, who infact was still tied to her chair. "Yes Wolf." Gideon's cold and almost metallic voice called out. "You, stay here and alert to me if she starts to act up. You might as well kill her." I said to guards numbered 3, 4, 5, 6 and 15. "Of course Wolf." Guard 15 saluted and they went on their way. "Now Sara, we have some time alone." I said to myself while walking forward.

I saw that the bridge was empty when I walked in. But that wasn't true. Sara Lance was hiding, Like she had done for the past year or so. "Sara, where are you? I have no time for this." I called out and felt a knife on my throath. "Ah, there you are." I chuckled and whipped Sara off my back. "Wolf, where is she?" Sara growled eyes full of that beautiful hate of hers. "Oh, Ava? She's where it all begun with you two. In the jumpship that is." I said and whipped my hair to the side like a motherfucking queen. "I'll kill you." Sara lowered her voice more, now she sounded like a demon. "I see you've mastered the voice well Lance. Now show me where you're really from." I said and Sara wasted no time lunging towards me. I dodged a couple of kicks and punches, but still Sara was able to hit me pretty hard. While I on the other hand am trying to not hurt Sara that much, but you'll understand soon that that is not my style. So I sliced her stomach with my claws. "What the hell?" Sara breathed out. "Where did you think that I got my name from?" I grinned. "How did you...?" Her voice traveled away when the pain finally hit her. "Yeah, I guess you forgot my powers too. Typical Sara Lance, forgetting her enemy's transformation powers." I said my voice getting cold and deep. "I'll end you Wolf!" Sara yelled and probably tried cutting my head off. "Yeah, that won't work on me Sara." I growled and ran to the door. "Oh Sara." I said, pushing a switch that made a deadly cage around her body. "What are you doing Wolf?" Sara said in a tone that anyone else would be frozen, but not me. "Making sure that you see when I kill Ava." I tilted my head while smiling. "You wouldn't." Sara said. When I was about to say something snarky to her I heard a voice from my headphone. * _D_ _irector Sharpe is acting up! Are we killing?_ * I heard Guard 15 voice. "Don't. I'll be there soon." I said to the guard. "Gideon! Please command the Guards 7, 10, 13 and 14 on to the bridge, will you?" I said. "Of course Wolf." Gideon answered coldly. "Wait! Gideon is still here?" Sara said and looked me straight into my eyes. "Of course, she's been a great help." I said and turned on my heels when the four guards came into the room with their guns already pointing to Sara. "See you soon Sara!" I said and left the room.

"Hello Ava. I heard you were acting up. That's not in the rules and books is it?" I smiled and faked a bad British accent. "You're not fooling me with that Wolf." Ava said and now I saw that she was up and was walking towards me. "You don't want to do that." I warned, when Ava picked up the chair she was sitting in. "Why not? We are too different in combat." Ava said and rushed towards me and hit the wall behind me. I had dodged it by ducking under and while Ava stumbled away from the recoil I swung my leg and swept her from her feet. We kept going until my headphone creaked.* _Wolf, we have a situation in here. Sara Lance has escaped with Guard 7's help. What shall we do?_ * The Guard said and I rolled my eyes. "Don't do anything, go ready for code 0563." I said and rushed out of the room and locked the door behind me. * _Wolf, are you sure? You're not going to kill them?_ * I heard Guard 14 said. "Yes, just please do as I say." I growled and started walking towards the bridge.

"Ray Palmer!" I growled lowly and jumped towards him. That son of a bitch had freed Sara, his former Captain, just because? Now he's gonna get it. "Wolf, I can explain." Ray said and stumbled away. "Yeah sure. Where is Sara now?" I asked my eyes starting to glow a yellow color. "She's not here." Ray said and smiled nervously. "I can see that." I growled while my body shifted into a big, dark brown wolf. "No please don't." Ray begged. I growled showing my teeth and pounced on him. Tearing away the uniform in shreds. I bit hard into his body with growing power on my jaws. He was screaming, but do you really think I cared, yeah nope. I started to drag him down the hall towards the jumpship. I stopped sometimes to tear his skin and bite him hard where ever I could.

I tried to kill Ray, but I just couldn't. I left him there, in front of the jumpship and walked in myself. I was still in my wolf form. "You killed Ray." I heard Ava whisper out. " _Yeah, no kidding."_ I said in my mind towards Ava and Sara. "Wait? You can talk to us while you're a wolf?" Ava asked. "Not our problem Ava." Sara growled and started to inch towards me. I growled too and jumped on Sara and bit her arm and shook her around. Ava hit me in my head and I whipped my head towards her, letting Sara go in the process. I bit Ava's side and she recoiled from the contact. I started clawing and biting her sides, arms, legs and everything that I could. I heard Sara getting up and I was ready. I took Ava's almost lifeless body in my teath and threw her into the wall. "Ava!" Sara yelped. " _Sorry Sara, she seems to be asleep._ " I grinned inside my head to Sara. "You bitch." Sara said and sliced my side with a knife. Of course she had one. I growled and jumped on her, doing everything to her as I had done to Ava.

Soon Sara was just wincing mess and I stopped. "You can't kill me." Sara said. " _I never intended on killing you._ " I thought and started leaving. "Wait what? You're leaving?" Sara asked out of breath. " _See ya Sara_." I said and dissapeared out of the jumpship in my wolf form. I shifted just for a minute in my human form and said to the headphone I picked from Ray when I walked away; "Code 0536, repeat, code 0536."

It had been about two days when I left the Waverider. My guards had helpped Sara, Ava and Ray to the med beds. And for a brief moment I thought I was happy, but then I missed it all. Sara's deathstares, Ava's good posture, Ray's comments on everything. I just missef the group. So I thought I'd go back and that's exactly what I did.

I got to the Waverider when I thought they were on a mission. Gideon let me in quite easily, since she was still in my command. I walked around the Waverider, and then I heard a gun starting to act up, and a grunt. I spung around to see Mick Rory pointing his gun at me. "Who the hell are you?" Mick said. "I'm Sara's enemy, Wolf, you might have heard of me." I said and walked towards Mick. "So you're the wolfbitch?" Mick asked. "Yup, that would be me, now, where is she?" I asked politely. "Sara, we have a situation on the bridge. Some girl named Wolf." Mick grunted on the headphone and in a second all of the old team was glaring at me. "Wolf, what are you doing here?" Sara asked raising her chin up. "I came here to surrender and to ask if I could join the Legends." I said and walked in front of Sara giving my wrists to her. "You're kidding right?" Sara asked and glared at me finally confused. "No I'm not." I smiled friendly and handed my wrists to her once more. Everyone else was quiet, until Ray coughed. "Shouldn't you think this Sara? She tried to kill us." Ray said. "But I didn't." I said and looked him straight in the eye and watching he look away was a great feeling. "I think she should stay." A woman said and I whipped my head towards her with Sara. The woman was Zari Tomaz, the great and unknown beauty that now was looking at me for just a second was drawing me in. Sara looked at her and looked at me and sighed.

"I dispise you Wolf, but still, I want to know what you are capable of. You're going to have to live with these things too. A wristband so you can't hurt anyone from this team and very close family. And this collar when ever you leave the Waverider alone." Sara said coldly to me and shoved the things in my face and put the wristband on my wrist. "Sure thing Captain." I said and she just left me on the bridge alone.

"Hi, Zari, was it?" I asked, when Zari came onto the bridge. "Yes, what are you doing here?" Zari asked. "Sara left me here with these things, they're from the Time Bureau." I smiled innocently. "Gideon. Could there be another loophole where I could save my brother?" Zari said, while turning away from me. "I'm sorry Ms. Tomaz, but I only can answer to the Captain." Gideon's cold voice said. Zari put her hands on her head, tgis had definetly happened before. "Gideon, I command you to answer Zari Tomaz." I whispered. "I'm sorry Ms. Tomaz, I'm trying to find a loophole right now." Gideon spoke. I smiled, but I knew in my mind that Gideon probably shouldn't be this way. "Thank you Gideon." Zari sighed relieved. "Zari, could you ask Sara in here?" I asked and like magic Sara was already here. "Sara! Can I ask something really quick?" I asked and jumped towards Sara. "What is it?" She said. "Gideon, go back to your owner before me, listen to her rules and the other Legends too." I smirked. "Yes Wolf. Welcome Captain Lance and the Legends." Gideon said with a happier tone, if you could call it that. All the other Legends came to the bridge and heard what had just happened. "So, what's the mission Captain?" Ray coughed and I started to walk away, but Sara took my arm and squeezed it hard. "You're going to stay here, you're never going to become a Legend, because you're just a dog. And never will you be on a mission." Sara whispered and let go. I didn't wince or say anything of the pain, but inside I was screaming. If I didn't have the stupid wristband on my wrist I would tear her head off right away. But I couldn't so I just walked away towards the bedrooms.


End file.
